obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Waratteta (song)
' Waratteta '''is the original ending theme song for Ōban Star-Racers. It is sung by Sukoshi and, like the opening, it was composed by Yoko Kanno. It had also been replaced during the first broadcasts, but was later returned and was the first song to retain its original Japanese lyrics to be featured on Jetix USA. Jetix UK retained the original Japanese opening theme, albeit slightly remixed, but replaced the ending theme with an instrumental version of the opening theme. Oddly, ending credits on Jetix UK-run episodes still show "Waratteta" (roughly meaning "I was laughing" in Japanese) to be the ending theme. Stranger still, Jetix US-run episodes show the ending theme to be "Warnatteta." Lyrics 'Romaji' boku wa sugu ni yuube mita yume o wasurete shimau n da kyou wa doko ni ikou hizashi o sake dare to aou ka hibi wareta mado ni utsuru fantasy Here comes the day you're lookin' for hora ne waratta waratteta hou ga zutto yasashii yo doko de matsu no me no mae ni aru no ni nazeka kowakutte hanataba ni shite kimi ni fantasy kakaeteku yo Good bye yesterday kurikaeshite poketto ni zutto kimi no bouken ga tsumatteru Good bye yesterday sono mukou ni nagarete yuku kumo tatoeba kizutsuku koto ga atte mo boku wa kitto heiki sa kyou wa sukoshi ano hi kita basho o omoi dashiteru n da nani o utaou machibauke harappa ni kaze ga mieta hoshizora ni shite kimi ni fantasy terashitai yo Good bye yesterday kurikaeshite furi mukeba kitto kimi no te no hirakobareteku Good bye yesterday tooi tooi toosugiru sora ga naniiro de atte mo kamawanai kara boku wa zutto arukou mieteta toki ni mienakute mienakunatte sou hajimete miete kuru mono nee boku ni mo sawareru hi ga kuru mou ichidou kitto... Good bye yesterday kurikaeshite poketto ni itsumo kimi no bouken ga tsumatteru Good bye yesterday mousugu hora poketto hanare kimi no bouken ga ugokidasu Good bye yesterday sono mukou ni nagarete yuku kumo tatoeba kizutsuku koto ga atte mo boku wa kitto heiki sa Transliterated by Aku no Hikari '''Kanji'Category:Soundtrack ボクはすぐに ゆうべ見た夢をわすれてしまうんだ 今日はどこにいこう 日差しを避け　誰と会おうか ひび割れた窓に映るファンタジー ほらね　笑った 笑ってたほうがずっとやさしいよ どこで待つの 目の前にあるのになぜか怖くって 花束にして君にファンタジー　抱えてくよ Good bye yesterday くりかえして　ポケットにずっと 君の冒険がつまってる Good bye yesterday その向こうに　流れてゆく雲 たとえば傷つくことがあっても ボクはきっと平気さ 今日はすこし あの日きた場所を思い出してるんだ なにを歌おう 待ちぼうけ　原っぱに風が見えた 星空にして君にファンタジー　照らしたいよ Good bye yesterday くりかえして 振り向けばきっと　君の手のひらこぼれてく Good bye yesterday 遠い遠い　遠すぎる空が 何色であっても　かまわないから ボクはずっと歩こう 見えてた時に見えなくて 見えなくなって　そう　はじめて 見えてくるもの ねえボクにも　さわれる日が来る　もういちどうきっと… Good bye yesterday くりかえして　ポケットにいつも 君の冒険がつまってる Good bye yesterday もうすぐほら　ポケット離れ 君の冒険がうごきだす Good bye yesterday その向こうに　流れてゆく雲 たとえば傷つくことがあっても ボクはきっと平気さ Translation I forgot at once the dream that I saw last night Where do you go today? Avoiding the sun, who will you meet? Your fantasy is reflected in the broken window Here comes the day you're looking for Hey look, you smiled It is very easy to smile Where shall you wait? It is right before your eyes, however, somehow you are scared You make bouquets in your fantasy and clutch it under your arm Goodbye yesterday, do it again and again Your adventure is always packed in your pocket Goodbye yesterday The clouds keep flowing at the other side For instance, even if I am wounded I am surely calm Today is small I remembered the place where that day came What do we sing? Waiting in vain, the wind was seen on the open field Your fantasy in the starry sky Wants to shine on Goodbye yesterday, do it again and again If you turn your palm around, it will become visible Goodbye yesterday The very, very, overly distant sky Whatever color it may be I will walk it all through out What I saw before, I could not see It has started to disappear The one that comes into view, to me Surely once more, that day that is felt will come Goodbye yesterday, do it again and again Your adventure is always packed in your pocket Goodbye yesterday, Look, very soon, coming out from your pocket, your adventure comes alive Goodbye yesterday The clouds keep flowing at the other side For instance, even if I am wounded I am surely calm. Kanji & Translation by Simon See also * w:c:es.yokokanno:Waratteta